A Tyrant In Remnant
by Confederate Soldier CSA
Summary: A T-rex, larger than the largest t-rex fossil ever discovered ends up on remnant. How will remnant react to the literal king of the dinosaurs with a human conscious? Especially when he has claimed his new territory. OC's belong to me, RWBY belongs to rooster teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whomever is reading this. This story is currently an idea I have running around in my head. I also have the second chapter complete for this story as well Same with my other story about a dragon in DC universe. Mainly to see what people will think about the stories while I work on the third chapter for my Star Wars story. Let me know what ya'll think of this idea. Though I will say right now, there will be parts that just don't make sense.

The forest was peaceful in the morning. Nothing was happening as creatures of all sorts woke to the sun rising over the horizon. All the herbivores began there daily routine of milling about and eating the surrounding greenery. All the while on the look out for predators who wish to eat them for lunch. All in all, it was a normal day as always. But that peace was now disturbed. The ground began shaking. Like as if something large was walking on the ground. The sound of heavy feet stomping on the ground grew louder. Then heavy, but normal breathing followed. It suddenly stopped. Then a low, gruttle growling sounded throughout the forest. Gaining the attention of the heard of triceratops grazing the field. A large predator was standing behind a group of trees. Patiently waiting for opportunity. The king of the dinosaurs was on the hunt. He waited. The tyrannosaurus was patient. And it was rewarded. He immediately jumps out of his cover and slamms his jaws shut around a triceratops neck. Crushing its neck. All in the matter of seconds, the trike who wandered to close, was dead. Victim to the massive trex that began his feast. The rex was also massive. The biggest ever seen in the late cretaceous. He stood at a staggering fifty-five feet. Rivaling that of the spinosaurus. The trex had a myriad of scars over his body, showing his experience in surviving the harsh world of dinosaurs. But there was one thing different about the rex. Something that separated him from the others of his kind. Also, one that one would find so ludicrous, that they would look at the person as if he belonged in a mental ward. The thing is this rex has the personality of a human being. Or to simply put, was once a human being. His name was forgotten long ago as he had been in this era for thirty years. Before that, he was a veteran and paleontologist. He was excavating the remains of a trex, coincidently might I add, when a sudden flash of light blinded him. Which led him to the late cretaceous period. And since then, he has lived the life of the top predator. A king, which was his name sake. Especially when he claimed multiple territories after driving off his competitors. Which is why he was able to enjoy his meal in peace. He was about done anyway. After finishing his kill, he began walking to his nest. To let his feast digest, and to begin patrolling his territory. He was halfway there when he heard something strange. He turned to the source only to see a light. Which got brighter as he got closer. And when he was next to it, he was blinded. And everything went black.

Team rwby was tasked with clearing out a grimm infestation in the forever fall forest. For there were reports of large grim in close proximity of beacon. So far, the team had been successful in clearing them out. And they were also close to finishing the mission, but they had a few more grimm to clear up. Ruby was currently finishing up with an alpha Beowulf as yang and Blake dealt with an ursa. Wiess finished taking down a group of Beowulf's and a ursa. Now, they just had one left to deal with. And it would require all four members of team rwby. It is a grimm that is rarely seen. Similar to that of a dragon, without the wings though, it is a grimm that has been causing trouble in certain villages. The team went looking for it for an hour. Eventually they found it. It was big. About forty feet in length. Its height unknown. But that didn't matter. They needed to kill it. All of team rwby pulled out and readied their weapons. The dragon like grimm lowering into a combat stance. But before either opponent could begin the battle, a loud, deep roar was heard throughout the forest. It was soon followed with heavy footsteps. The steps continued growing louder, and the ground kept shaking as whatever owned that roar got closer. And strangely enough, the dragon looked towards a certain direction with a hint of confusion and fear. And team rwby saw why. Stepping out of the forest was a large monster. More like a bipedal lizard. It was almost twice the size of the grimm. It had scars along its body. It had short, almost medium arms with two claws. And it had long, sharp looking teeth that seems as if it could fully pierce a car with no problem. The creature looked at them, sniffing the air in the process. It then turned its sights on the dragon. And began growling, and advancing towards the grimm. It then let out a loud roar in a challenge of dominance. The dragon responding in kind.

The trex looked at the reptile in front of him. After waking up to a strange world, and hearing the sounds of struggle, the rex began walking towards the fight while looking around his surroundings. It was strange that this forest had more red than green. But he decided to focus on his task at hand. Or claw in his case. Besides, he smelled the scent of a contester. He will not accept anyone else in his new territory. Soon to be territory that is. Eventually he came out of the clearing after letting out his roar. He saw four humans, something he had never seen in the past thirty years of his life, though one smelled different for some reason. But then his attention was grabbed by a challenger. A quadruped reptile, almost as large as he is, and was black with white armor in various places. Mainly on the head and shoulders, and along the spines. The rex roar in challenge, which was answered in kind. They both waited, seeing who would strike first. The dragon struck first. Immediately charging, the dragon leapt into the air, claws poised to strike, only to be caught at its neck and flung to the ground. The ground shook as the dragon hit the ground. Before it could try to get up, the rex drug it across the ground. All the while applying pressure to his jaw. The dragon roar in pain, clawing at the neck of his assailant in hopes of maiming it. It wasn't working. The trex had fought foes with the same tactics, learning after the first clawing strike he received. Eventually, the rex lifted the dragon and threw it across the clearing. The dragon smashing through a tree. It got up only to be nocked down again when the trex ran its head into the dragons rib cage, cracking it in the process. The dragon let out a pained roar. Only to be silenced as the jaws of the trex latched to its neck. After putting a foot on the dragons body, the trex tore the dragons head off, roaring as he let go of it. He roared again in triumph at his victory.

The girls of team rwby could hardly believe it. Here they were, about to fight a grimm that would taken them the better part of the day to kill, to be killed in the matter of minutes. At first, they thought the creature was a new form of grimm that would attack them along with the dragon. But that wasn't the case. It promptly turned towards the dragon, fought and then tore its head off. And it honestly scared them. They continued to observe it as it roared in victory. They hoped they didn't have to fight it. And it seems that they wont have too. It looked at them first. Then snorted and turned, walking in a different direction. Its stomps being heard along with branches and shrubbery being crushed. It wasn't long before the let out a sigh. They all had the same thought. And question. Only one voiced the question.

"Just what, the hell was that?!" Yang couldn't help but shout. Still in awe of what she just saw

"I don't know," ruby answered," lets go report this to ozpin." And with that, team rwby left for beacon.

The trex, we'll just call him king for now, was wandering throughout the forest. Seeing what all his territory has to offer. And it had a good deal to offer. Other than those black creatures that eventually challenge him, there are enough wild life to sustain his hunger. And there were enough water sources to quench his thirst. All in all, it was a great choice of territory. Though he would have to find a cave or some large foliage for his nest. Which wont take long honestly. But until then, he found an area to go rest for a few hours. He was a bit tired after all.

Ozpin watched through the camera feed as it videoed the monsters movements. Especially when it laid down to rest. And to be honest, ozpin has no idea what this creature is. At first, he thought it was grim. But after watching it tare off the head of a wingless dragon, that thought was thrown out the window. And thankfully it didn't go after his students. He was of course notified of this creature, or animal to be honest, and he assured them that he was aware of the issue. Though he had to order them to not go after the animal. Regardless of reason. Team rwby was okay with this. After much discussion, ozpin sent them to their dorms so he could talk to Glynda Goodwhich, his assistant. They both agreed to keep an eye on the animal to make sure it steer clear of any human settlements in the forest. And most importantly, make sure the 'she' never discovers it. Ozpin decided to check on the new animal. It was just laying there, jaws wide open, revealing large teeth. But also allowing scavenging birds to come and pick any scraps left over from its previous meal. Similar to that of a crocodile. After a few more minutes of making sure it would stay in place, ozpin put the scroll down and began sipping his coffee. He has never seen anything like this happen before. Same with the animal. He would have to call his inner circle and inform them of the situation. And hopefully keep an eye on it. But until then, he'll have to worry about it tomorrow. He has more important things to worry about.

The day continued as normal. In remnants standards at least. The new resident of the forest was currently wondering around the forest. His walking causing tremors upon the ground. Any animal, grimm or otherwise, steer cleared of the rex's path. He had rested up well enough and decided to go out for a stroll. He was curious to be honest. Here he was, in a strange forest with strange creatures. Most of which black bearing white bone in various places. And the king had been challenged by all those black , evaporating animals near constantly. But that was easily rectified. Now they all steer clear of him. Eventually after some more wandering, king came across a pond. Which was on his list of priorities. The rex moved closer to the water and began taking large gulps of water. This continued for a couple of minutes. Until he noticed something, or someone. A group of them really. The king looked up and towards the left. He sniffed the air. Noting the scent of humans, just like the ones from earlier today. He decided to go investigate, to see what they were doing. But as soon as he moved to there location, loud bangs sounded throughout the forest. The trex felt multiple objects pierce his skin. Roaring in pain and anger, he immediately stomped towards his assailants. Ready to tare them to pieces. But they began running in a direction that would prove to be their mistake.

A group from the branwen tribe was tasked with replenishing water before the tribe began moving. So the group consisting of ten people set out to the pond closest to their location. It wasn't to bad of a walk, just a simple stroll. They trekked further through until they arrive at said pond. Only to stop in their tracks as they saw a creature, or giant lizard of monstrous size. It so happened to be the new resident tyrannosaurus in the foreverfall forest. Whom, mind you, was peacefully enjoying the refreshing water. The group observed it for a few minutes until it stopped to sniff the air. The group readied their weapons for in the event of attack. Which would soon prove to be their downfall. As soon as the beast turned towards them, they began firing. Angering it in the process. And it began sprinting in their direction. The group took off in hopes of outrunning the enraged monster. But it was all for not as the creature caught up with them, and clamped its jaws around a straggler. But it didn't stop there, it kept getting closer and closer. Each time managing to snatch an unlucky soul in the process. Eventually, they lost track of the beast and exited the shrubbery into the camp. They yelled for the gates to be closed and barricaded. While that was happening the tribe leader appeared. Her face showing a questioning gaze.

"What is going on, here?" She asked. More like demanded really.

"Raven, there was something at the pond. A creature, a monster! And it noticed us and attacked us. We ran as fast as we could, but most of us didn't make it." Raven looked at the bandit in disappointment.

"Did you at least lead it away from us?" Before the bandit could answer though, the ground began to shake. It continued to grow in proportions until a massive animal burst through the gates. Roaring in the process. Everyone stood still. Seeing who would make the first move. Some of the bandits began slowly moving to draw their weapons. But were promptly halted by raven as she looked at the large beast. Watching it as it watched them. Daring them to make a move after a few tense seconds all hell broke lose. One of the bandits charged at the beast only to be crushed by its jaws and flung around as if he was a chew toy. The rest of the tribe could only watch in horror as one of their own was shook violently only to go flying as the beast opened its jaws. Then the worst happened. It charged, wreaking havoc throughout the camp as the bandits tried to bring it down. But the monster was not affected by the feeble attempts to bring it down. Yes the attacks did hurt the trex, but it ignored them as he set upon destroying his foes. And it would be a miracle if any survived. Which will not be the case. Raven pulled out her sword readying to combat the aggressor. She jumped towards it when it got close enough, hoping to deal a quick death blow to the beast. But as soon as she neared it, she was suddenly slammed by its tail. Sending her to the ground, hard. And it also happened to have knocked her out. Making her oblivious to the fate of her tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to those reading. I am honestly surprised at how well this story was received. It was faster than my first story, which will be updated sometime next week. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is anything I need to fix up. And this chapter is a short one so there really isn't much to it. Ran out of ideas for it. But the next chapter will be eventful. Anyway, please do enjoy the story….By the way, is there a way I can reply to comments? I've been trying to figure that out for the past few days.

Solar watched as the trex left the camp, its rampage finished. It was foolish of those bandits to attack a predator such as a tyrannosaur and for that they payed the price. As well as fed it, if solar was being honest. And she doubted there being any survivors in the camp. If there was, they are lucky. Solar continued to watch as the king of the dinosaurs walked back into the forever fall forest, its footsteps shaking the ground around it. Once gone, solar let out a sigh in relief. She had heard of a strange creature in the forest. At first, she thought it was a new grimm. But that was quickly dashed when her sister showed her an image of a trex. One almost similar to her when she turns into her trex. Well, it's the exact same, just bigger and covered with scars. At least it's gone now. And solar can get back home to her sister after collecting some herbs and wood for the house. She stood up and turned around. Only to come face to face with the King of the dinosaurs itself. Solar could only freeze in fear. She had never been this close to a carnivore. Not even in the time period she used to be stuck in. A minute passed as the two were locked into a staring contest. One, sniffing to see who she was out of curiosity, the other preparing to bring out her spikes in case of an attack. Luckily, she didn't need to. The trex snorted at her, blowing her brown hair back a bit, and left. Solar let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and fell to her knees. Her heart was pounding. Her emerald eyes showing relief and fear. Her lips were moving as if she was trying to speak. Eventually she calmed down. A large smile appearing on her white face. And she began laughing. She couldn't wait to tell her sister.

Unbeknownst to Solar, two other people appeared and began searching the camp. Glynda Goodwhitch and Qrow branwen had been tasked to search for survivors in the camp. Of course, Glynda was hesitant, but Qrow was more accepting as his sister was leading the tribe. True there was bad blood between them, but Raven was still Qrow's sister, nonetheless. And hopefully she was alive. But looking at the carnage left behind, that chance is slim. So, Glynda and Qrow searched for any survivors. And so far, none were found. They were about to give up until a slight moan was heard, making Qrow look towards the origin. It was raven. She was currently sitting up, more like trying really, and began looking around. Shock could be seen on her face as she took in the level of destruction her tribe had endured. Destroyed tents, bodies half bitten lying here and there. Bodies of those unfortunate enough to get stomped on and/or simply dead from a tail swipe. Raven continued to observe this until her eyes landed on Qrow. Whom was also rushing towards her. Before she could utter a word, Qrow beat her to it.

"Are you alright!?" She wouldn't have said yes, for it shown weakness, if she didn't wince in pain while holding her side.

"Not as much as I want to be."

"At least you're ok. Somewhat. Let's get you to beacon and fix you up." Qrow said as he helped raven stand up. Glynda called for a bullhead and raven took one last look at the camp. The branwen tribe, her home and people, was no more.

King continued to stroll through the forest. Enjoying the peace and at the same time hoping that no one would attack him again. And if they did, it would not be pretty. It had been two hours since his fight with the bandits. Which in turn made him tired and also full as he ate a good portion of said bandits. Night had fallen, and king made his way to his established nest. Hopefully he'll have a peaceful night's rest. Lord knows he needs one. After much more trekking, he came across his nest. It was nothing special, just something simple for him to sleep peacefully during the night. King let out a yawn as he laid down and closed his eyes. Letting out a content sigh through his nose as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Unaware that he was being watched. Actually, he was aware of someone watching him, he just didn't care. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. If they want to bother him, they'll be on the receiving end of a bite. But until then, blissful sleep took over. Besides, the giganotosaurus can wait till tomorrow.

At another location, solar was just getting home for the night. Her experience of meeting, or meeting, a trex still on her mind. She hoped to have a chance to tell her sister, if she is awake. Speaking of sister, she was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed. Her face displaying a serious look.

"You said you'd be home in an hour. It's been three. Care to explain?'' Solar's sister asked. Her sister was just like any other women. Except that she was tall, about six foot five inches, and was built like an amazon. As in physically fit with nice curves and a large bust.. (Not too large though). To the point were lots of male, and females, look at her with lust and envy. She had long, black smooth hair. And golden colored eyes. She was also wearing blue jeans and a brown shirt. Her name was Lunar CrimsonRose. Solar's big sister.

"Well, that's going to be a bit hard to explain." Solar said with a nervous chuckle.

"I have all night, sit." Solar did so. Lunar joined her on the couch.

"Well, I of course went out to gather various plant and herbs for the night. While doing do, I came across a bandit camp in the middle of the forest,'' Lunar shifted from relaxed to alerted, '' they didn't see me, so I silently continued to gather. Minutes later, I heard screams and shouts followed by a roar. I look only to see a T-REX chasing a group of bandits to their camp." Lunar immediately went to panic mode. Her mind at least. Before solar could continue, lunar went off.

"WHAT!?" Solar flinched at her sister's shout. Before she could continue, her sister started going off. Asking various questions at a rapid pace. Like did he see you? Did he chase you? Did he try to eat you? Did he bite you? Any question that came to mind was asked.

"If he so much a laid a claw on you, I'll-"

"NO! He didn't do anything. All he did was sniff me. Then walked away." Lunar just stared at her sister in shock. And curiosity. Mostly curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh, well, at least you're safe. Come on now, let's go to bed. Ozpin wants to see us tomorrow."


End file.
